


Destiel Poetry Collection

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: This is just an outlet/keepsake of all my Destiel related poems in no particular order. I’m gonna be updating this work every once in a while with a new poem or two and I’ll also be adding more tags as I go along, so you’ll know which episodes and scenes from the show my inspiration will be taken from ^.^(Even though I will be focusing on Dean and Cas, I might even write poems about other characters, if you’re interested?? Let me know!!)P. S.The title is gonna change soon, I just have to think of a clever name xP
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Destiel Poetry Collection

Oh! Poor soul, who has returned from Hell, who can’t tell the Earth from Heaven,

do not be afraid of me, for I am your salvation.

For so long, you have only known touch when you received it as torture

and violence has been your only source of affection.

You had been broken when I pulled you out of Hell. You are broken still.

But now you can heal. Now you are under my protection.

”Dean Winchester is saved. Dean Winchester is home, and beautiful again.”

And somehow I am lost for the first time, without a sense of direction.

The sheer brightness of your soul has charmed me. Righteous man, you are full of love.

(I swear, the very touch of you has corrupted me into adoration.)

So when you stab me now, your restarted heart pounding through the air,

I know you do not trust me yet, but I can recognize your affection —

I smile at the knife.

(And you are terrified.)

(Because your touch rarely brings on a smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: I also write original poetry and post it on my instagram, so if you like my spn poetry, please check out some of the other work, too!! (Especially if you’re into Greek mythology, a lot of my poems revolve around that xP)
> 
> Instagram username: @shit_shewrote


End file.
